The present invention relates to a display device having a driver circuit for applying voltage to display elements and a memory for temporarily storing display data, and more particularly to a display device which forms peripheral circuits such as a driver circuit and a memory by using low temperature polysilicon transistors formed on a glass substrate.
JP-A-2002-91332 (corresponding U.S. 2002/0126108A published on Sep. 12, 2002) describes a memory for storing still images formed on a glass substrate on which a display device is formed, and a conventional memory built-in driver formed on the glass substrate.